plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
PvP Mode
PvP Mode is a mode featured in the 1.6.6 version of Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. This mode is extremely similar to I, Zombie and Zomboss Test Lab. The Player fights with the help of zombies against other users' lawns. This mode introduces a new character to the series, Zombie Commander. Player collects medals, cups and zombie tokens for beating someone's lawn. Zombie tokens are used to build zombie army, paying for battle the lawn or house and buying extensions in the Resource Wars. The player will become 2000 per day. He or she can also earn them by beating lawns/houses or taking the rent from houses. On the main menu of PvP are there three buttons up and four tabs at the bottom. The upper part consists of: 布置防守 (Defense Arrangement) - Player sets up own defense and he or she has 5000 sun to spend. All the obtained plants can be used, except Instants (like Cherry Bomb) and free plants (like Iceberg Lettuce). 花园战争 (Garden Warfare) - Player fights on someones lawn for 30 zombie tokens. After destroying all the flags, player will become the amount of zombie tokens, medals and cups depending on the other player. The player has 30 seconds to choose: fighting on this lawn or skip to another one if this seems to hard for another 30 zombie tokens. For the victory, Player will earn 10 gems. The max. amount of gems per day is 50. There are also four power-ups for zombies. Every power-up costs some stamina. The cost will increase after usage. At the beginning of battle, the Player has 100 stamina points. He or she will get 5 pts stamina by defeating a plant and 20 pts for destroying a flag. The list of power-ups: 资源争夺战 (Resource Wars) - This button is available after collecting 20 cups. It brings the Player to the map of this mode. Player can now choose and conquer other players' houses. When conquering a house, the house will produce zombie tokens and medals, which player can later collect, before this house isn't captured by other Player. Player can also manage this house's plant setup. Every house has a different lawn and some of them are in different world style (e.g. Pirate Seas or Wild West). A Pirate Seas lawn will have only plants obtained in this world (like Snapdragon or Spring Bean). However, in the Wild West lawn, Player will get some Kung-Fu World plants too. Every house has their own level. The level increases, with every re-capture. With level up, the lawn will become one additional plant for the defense. On the bigger levels, the amount of zombie tokens and cups to produce will increase. If the "house" is hard to beat, the Player can change for different one. Player can increase the amount of Houses by dismissing the fog for zombie tokens. The cost will go up with every extension. At the bottom: 训练僵尸 (Zombie Training) - In this section, the Player acquires zombies to use them in battle. Player can have amount of 80 zombie units. Every zombie has own cost, capacity and crafting time. When the volume of created zombies exceed the max. capacity, then the production will be stopped to this moment, when a zombie in the team will be defeated. It's possible also to sell zombies for the half price. 战斗记录 (Battle Record) - There are records of ten latest battles. 实验室 (Laboratory) - Not available 奖章兑换 (Medal Exchange) - Not available In-game news description 全新的《植物大战僵尸2》PvP功能已经开启。现在来玩PvP, 每次获胜将得到10钻奖励, 一天最多获得50! 更有精彩PvP每日成就活动供您挑战, 稀有植物碎片等你来领! In English: The new "Plants vs. Zombies 2" PvP function has been turned on. Now play PvP, each winner will get 10 diamond reward, and in a day, even 50! More wonderful achievements PvP daily activity for you to challenge, rare plant puzzle pieces are waiting for you to obtain! Introduction dialogues Gallery ZombieCommander.png|Zombie Commander PvPModeAd.png|An advertisement for this Mode PvPNews1.png|PvP Mode in news board PvPNews2.png| PvPMenu.png|Main menu of PvP Mode PvPZombieTraining1.png|Zombie Team PvPZombieTraining2.png|Zombie Training PvPGoodAndBadHouse.png|The difference between captured and not captured house PvPWarFullMap.png|The full map in Resource Wars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Modes Category:Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels